Secret Love Song Asanoya
by lockbusterr
Summary: Based on the song "Secret Love Song (Pt. II)" by Little Mix. Nishinoya is truly in love with Asahi, he really is, but why won't Asahi allow them to come out?
_Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

"Nice receive, Noya!" Tanaka exclaimed, and the smaller boy smiled brightly.

They've been at practice for almost two hours, meaning it was meant to wrap up in a few moments, but that didn't stop the team from practicing as hard as they could.

Nishinoya's gaze drifted away from the volleyball and to the tall third year standing beside Hinata, listening intently to the first year tell a story. He almost let out a sigh watching him, however it got caught in his throat when Asahi threw his head back and laughed.

It was one of his favorite sounds, especially when it was the two of them alone. Whether it be at each other's homes, or in the locker room, or even in a restaurant, when the two of them were together and he laughed, Noya light up brighter than any star in the sky.

"Okay, gold job everyone!" Daichi announced, breaking the boy's train of thought. He tried to look away before Asahi noticed but he had already caught his gaze, and shot him a smile. Nishinoya gave an even bigger one back, then turned to help Suga put away the volleyballs.

"So, care to explain your stares?" Asahi asked him as they exited the school grounds. They had decided to walk home together, as they did almost every day.

"I like seeing you laugh." Noya blushed, his voice barely audible. Asahi managed to hear it, and his cheeks warmed up as he let out a chuckle, reaching for the smaller boy's hand and grasping it.

"I like seeing yours too, but my favorite sight is probably your blush." He noted, causing Noya's cheeks to burn darker. "I hope you're enjoying this then." He huffed, causing Asahi to laugh once again.

"Hey, Asahi, Noya!" A voice called a few meters behind them, and as quick as a flash, Asahi tore his hand away from Noya.

Nishinoya tried to ignore the way his heart sunk and the way his mind was reeling him into bad thoughts as Ennoshita came into view, holding out something, a phone, for Asahi. "You forgot this."

"Oh wow, thanks. I would have gotten in a lot of trouble." Asahi said, and Noya noticed his cheeks were still stained with a bit of pink. They quickly waved to Ennoshita as he turned and walked in the other direction, allowing the two to continue their way home.

"Do you want to come over, I don't think anyone's home or anything," Asahi began, before he noticed how suggestive his sentence sounded. "N-Not that I want to d-do anything bad or anything-"

Nishinoya let out a small laugh as he watched the older boy fumble with his words, before shaking his head. "I have a lot of homework, sorry."

They reached Noya's home first, Asahi's being two more streets away. The taller boy gazed around the street, before leaning down and planting a soft kiss against Noya's lips.

He pulled away with a smile, however Noya just shook his head and turned to enter his home. He didn't actually plan on doing anything, just eating and sleeping. Based on the lights of the house, his parents were clearly not home.

Before he could make it to the door, however, Asahi grabbed his forearm gently. "Noya, what's wrong?"

Without even turning, Nishinoya could already see Asahi's frown. He did turn around though, and let out a small sigh.

"Why do you hide?" He asked, and the third year was taken back for a second. After a moment, however, he heard his answer. "I don't know."

That was enough to make Nishinoya almost cry. "You don't know, and yet when we're in public we have to hide. Then when we're alone you act like you love me, but do you?" He practically cried out, not caring for a second of how desperate he sounded.

"Nishinoya, why would you even ask that? Yes, I love you okay? It's all just complicated." Asahi explained, but before he could add anything, Noya continued again.

"It's complicated? Asahi, it's not complicated to love someone and show some love, whether in public or not. I'm sick of hiding the fact that I love you, and I'm sick of watching people like Hinata and Kageyama openly flaunt what they have. Why can't we be like that?"

Nishinoya was breathing hard and unevenly, but that didn't stop him. His cheeks were red with both embarrassment and anger, and Asahi took in a sharp breath.

"Noya...please don't break up with me." Asahi's voice broke with such sadness that almost caused the smaller boy to cry again.

Noya shook his head, cupping Asahi's face gently, allowing their eyes to meet. "I may want us to be public, but I want you more that anything in this world, and I don't plan on letting you go."

He smiled, and for a moment Asahi forget about everything and focused solely on the wide grin on his boyfriend's face.

"I don't want us to go public for a few reasons," The taller boy began, and Noya visibly took in a breathe, as if he was preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm scared that if we break up, which I pray never happens, the team will lose its momentum because everyone will try to side with one of us. I'm also scared because if I come out as dating you, then I come out completely and damn, that in itself is scarier than anything. My parents also don't know about my sexuality, and you can probably already tell I'm too anxious to tell them.

I'm dead scared, Noya, and I don't know when or how to tell anyone about me." He finished, his voice breaking a few times. Noya puffed out a breathe, before slapping his boyfriend's cheeks softly.

"You're really dumb at times, you know that?" He stated, causing Asahi to give him a confused look.

"Your sexuality and dating status don't define anything about you, you idiot. Your parents won't stop loving you, your classmates won't care, and nor will anyone on the team, because let's be real, everyone already thinks everyone is gay and I can bet you in a couple of years, most of us will be either dating each other or come out as anything but completely straight."

He finished his speech with a small chuckle, and Asahi smiled, leaning down to peck Noya's lips. "You're the most wonderful person in the world and I really hope that one day I'll actually come out and say I'm in love with you."

"You don't need to announce it to the world." Noya said, a grin forming on his lips.

Asahi smiled. "See, but I've already announced it to the world, Noya, because you're my entire world."

~owari~

CHEESIEST ENDING IN THE WORLD BUT I'M A SUCKER FOR CHEESY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
